A Whole New Kind of Small!
by tracee245
Summary: when someone tampers with the ramen that inuyasha eats, inuyasha experiences some,well small side effects and turns into a kid!.what will inuyasha do to regain his old body back?how does he change as a person?most of all, how will kagome feel?funny!ch9up!
1. An Unexpected Transformation

**yay 1st fanfic in my life! plz comment n support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"When's Kagome gonna come back" complained Inuyasha, perched on top of his favorite tree by the ancient well. "She's always gone for so long. What's so important about this "school" anyways?"

Just then Kagome comes up from the well. "Sorry Inuyasha I kept you waiting…but look what I brought-RAMEN!"

At these words Inuyasha brightened. At least there was something to look forward too.

"Just let me go get some water and I'll start cooking this ramen right away…" Kagome said to herself, leaving the ramen by Kaede's hut, unattended. "Lalalalala" she sang as she walked away.

Inuyasha went back to his tree.

"Yes, this is my chance" thought the mysterious figure behind the bushes. And with that, walked up to the ramen, conjured up a big flash, and disappeared.

10 min later…

"Miroku! Sango! Come eat, the ramen is ready!"Kgome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Nah, I'm not hungry" replied Miroku.

"Me neither," muttered Sango who was busy with her training on her boomerang with Kilala.

Shippo was nearby sleeping.

"Well, I'm not hungry either, so I guess you'll be the only one eating, Inuyasha. sigh and I worked so hard to prepare it…" said Kagome.

"Feh" "Fine with me." Inuyasha started gobbling down the ramen but stopped in mid gulp.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, is it too salty?" asked Kagome. "No, I just feel…strange."

POP Inuyasha was gone.

"INUYASHA!" All the others were alerted and started searching frantically.

"What? I'm right here." came a high-pitched voice from below.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stared with mouths wide open as they looked down upon Inuyasha- kid sized.

Inuyasha looked to be about 8 years old, his clothes which were his former size sagged around him.

"Uhh…Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome pulled at his now miniature dog ears.

"Hey stop that! It's YOU'RE ramen that did this to me. You must have cooked it bad or something."

With these words, Kagome turned away, tears in his eyes. _When will he ever appreciate my hard work?_

"Oh no…Kagome I didn't mean to diss your…I mean…I was just…" Inuyasha was speechless. _She's always so emotional over the stupidest things._

"Inuyasha, this is clearly the work of someone else. While Kagome went to go get water from the stream, someone must have tampered with the ramen. Since you were the only one that ate it, you're the only one affected." said Miroku.

"Yes, Inuyasha, please think rationally." added Sango.

"SO IT WAS NARAKU WASN'T IT? HE GOT SCARED THAT I WAS GOING TO DEFEAT HIM SO HE DECIDED TO REJUVENATE ME! WHY THAT…"

"Inuyasha, Naraku would never stoop to such measures, it was probably some regular old demon trying to get their hands on our Shikon shards" said Miroku.

"I'm sure we will capture and defeat that demon soon so that you'll be back to your old self again, Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"Well, it better be quick" complained Inuyasha. "I'm gonna slash whoever did this to me into pieces!"

Shippo yawned. "Come on Inuyasha. This adult talk is too complicated for us. Let's go play tag with Kilala."

The gang burst out laughing, while Inuyasha stood there red-faced.

"What?" asked a confused Shippo.

"I'M NOT A KID! I'LL GET YOU LATER WHEN IM BACK TO MY NORMAL SIZE!" yelled Inuyasha.

**haha how funny. plz review! ill try to update ASAP.**


	2. An Astonishing Discovery But Is It Real?

**Ok 2nd chap is up. yay! dances with excitement **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"Sango and I will go investigate. You better stay put, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "You are very vulnerable in your childish stage."

"HOW DARE YOU! I'm still strong even though my body's small!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'll slash you all to pieces! Tetsusaiga!"

As the Tetsusaiga transformed, it crushed Inuyasha with its weight.

"Umm, sure whatever" smirked Miroku. "Let's go, Sango." Inuyasha gets a sweat drop and shakes his fists at them as they walk away, smiling at each other.

Kagome groaned. "C'mon Inuyasha, let's go rest. I brought a new game from my era. Let's play it together.

"Well, Inuyasha, this is called Monopoly. MON-O-POLY. Got that? The point of the game is to get rich and own lots of houses called your property, this is how much you get to start…"

Inuyasha listened intently as Kagome droned on. He usually didn't care much for modern toys from Kagome's era, but this somehow attracted him, pulling him in.

Meanwhile…

"Aghhh! HELP!"

"Did you hear that, Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Yes, it seems like a young woman is in distress"

A smile crept over Miroku's face as Sango reddened.

"Why you lecherous monk! Don't get any ideas!"

Sango and Miroku rushed toward the sound of the scream and came upon…

"NO" said Sango. "It can't be"

…

"YES! Ha Kagome! I won! See, you landed on my Boardwalk and I have 4 houses and a hotel on it! Too bad you lose. You're going to be bankrupt! HAHAHAHA!"

Kagome smiled and sighed. "Yes, I admit defeat."

"Yes I'm better that you!" paraded Inuyasha.

"So, you had fun?"

"Of course I did. It's always fun with you…" Inuyasha realized what he just said as Kagome's eyes sparkled.

"Well, erm, I mean, your modern devices are all so interesting and all."

"Sure, Inuyasha, sure… YOU LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH ME, SO JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY!" pouted Kagome.

"Feh. Whatever."

Meanwhile…

Sango was overcome with emotion. Was that the village of the demon slayers-restored to its formal glory?

"Sango, please don't act foolishly, for this must and clearly is an illusion cast by Naraku," warned Miroku.

"I must take that chance," whispered Sango. "It seems like this was the day that all the best demon slayers of our village were called to Naraku's castle, only to be slain…by my…brother…K-Kohaku."

Sango's voice quivered. "I have been given a second chance. I must warn my father and the others. I can stop this horrible fate from happening, and no one will stop me. Not even you, kind monk."

With that, Sango flew off into the village with Kirara, leaving an exasperated monk behind.

**wow, poor sango, but hehe Inuyasha was funny! reviews plz! they are the golden eggs that motivate my writing:D**


	3. Vulnerable and Pathetic

**ok let's see how ch. 3 is gonna turn out…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"Wow, Miroku and Sango sure are taking a long time," thought Inuyasha out loud anxiously.

"Umm…Inuyasha? Are you…scared?" Kagome asked as she tried to suppress a giggle.

"WHAT? Of course not! I'm just worried for THEM. And who's gonna protect you now that I'm reduced to this squirt of a body?"

"Ok, whatever you say. But in case you change your mind, it's okay to be scared, especially if you're a kid. When you were so attracted to that Monopoly game, I figured out that it was not only your body size that changed, but also your personality." said Kagome.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I am just as I was. It's only my outward appearance. I DO NOT have the mind and characteristics of a stupid baby!" Inuyasha whined.

"Kagome, I'm back from getting the fire wood you asked for." said Shippo as he entered the room and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey, Inuyasha. How's it going? Is it fun being a kid? I'm sure glad I have a playmate now! "

Inuyasha growled and was about to tackle Shippo when…

"Inu...HUFF...yasha! Kagome! HUFF Come quick! We HUFF have to HUFF stop Sango!" said a very exhausted Miroku as he came running.

After explaining everything, the gang knew they were in a desperate situation. Inuyasha was currently useless and also needed to stay hidden in case of an attack from Naraku. Sango and Kirara took off into dangers yet unknown, and not even Miroku could keep up and had to come back for reinforcements…only to remember that Inuyasha was still small.

"I need to get back to normal. Then we can chase down Sango and all of our problems would be solved!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, Sango. Are you all right?" thought Miroku. "Please don't do anything rash until we get there. Please."

The gang rides a transformed Shippo through the air. Little Inuyasha is scared of heights and clinging to Kagome. Kagome blushes.

"UGHH I can't hold on much longer," announced Shippo.

"We're almost there," replied Miroku. "Keep on going. Just a while more."

"I'm telling you, I can't…POP

As Shippo transformed back, everyone begins to fall.

AHHHHHHHH! (group scream!)

THUMP THUMP THUMP. A cloud of humans/demons rained down to the ground.

"Ouch." Kagome rubbed the bump on her head.

Everyone glares at Shippo.

"Umm… I didn't do anything," said Shippo meekly.

"You could have at least warned us," remarked Inuyasha, lamenting over his "booboo".

"Actually, thank you Shippo." said Miroku. "This is exactly the place we were looking for."

3 mouths gaped open as they looked around at their surroundings.

**OK, did that suck? Sorry if it did. I promise the next chapter will be better, but I don't want to give anything away…**

**plz review everyone! im begging yall! …hopeful pout… and I will thank EVERYONE that reviewed in my next chapter! (I promise)**


	4. Trouble and Troubling Thoughts

**ok I havnt updated in such a long time! first of all, thanks to all my reviewers:**

**wolfdemon2010: thanks for the support n motivation and some really good suggestions! and also for being a trustworthy and loyal friend who lets me borrow her manga books!**

**sugarfreak: ur my first reviewer that I didn't know personally. thanks!**

**icydragonfire: for being a great friend and sharing my same interests:D**

**Flamegirl37c: for thinking my story is awesome!**

**suppup17: thanks for checking out my story. ur such a great writer!**

**Akida411searcher: for the suggestion and interest in my story :)**

**well, that's it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**now on with the story…**

from last chapter 

"We're almost there," replied Miroku. "Keep on going. Just a while more."

"I'm telling you, I can't…POP

As Shippo transformed back, everyone begins to fall.

AHHHHHHHH! (group scream!)

THUMP THUMP THUMP. A cloud of humans/demons rained down to the ground.

"Ouch." Kagome rubbed the bump on her head.

Everyone glares at Shippo.

"Umm… I didn't do anything," said Shippo meekly.

"You could have at least warned us," remarked Inuyasha, lamenting over his "booboo".

"Actually, thank you Shippo." said Miroku. "This is exactly the place we were looking for."

3 mouths gaped open as they looked around at their surroundings.

end 

"It's the demon-slayer's village," Kagome whispered.

The gang was in a clump of small trees and shrubs a few feet away from a clearing. There, many villagers were practicing in combat.

"Wow, look at 'em training," commented Inuyasha. "They all look so strong."

"Now that's weird," said Shippo. "You usually never admit that other people are strong too. And just awhile ago you were yelling at me for dropping everyone so suddenly."

Inuyasha's face grew sad. "I want to be nice without everyone thinking it's strange. I want-I want my mommy," he finished quietly.

_Hmmm Inuyasha really has turned small. And now his softer side as a kid is evident, _thought Miroku. _I wonder what Kagome thinks of this._

Miroku looked around, to see Kagome talking with the so-called villagers. What was this? Was this another one of Naraku's mind tricks? Or has the village really been resurrected?

Kagome was having a grand time. She had gone over to ask about Sango, and the demon-slayers had started showing her all their weapons. They were very adept with them and fun to watch. They were truly skilled!

One trainee, who called himself Manec, walked over to Kagome. He had long, straggly black hair that went down to his waist and a very lavish outfit on.

"Here, young priestess, feel my arrowhead. Because it is made of demon's horns, it is the toughest and can cut through any obstacle."

Kagome was taken aback._ Wow, Sango never told me about these cool weapons they had. But why are these total strangers being so friendly? _

Kagome was lost in thought so as she reached out to feel the arrow, she didn't notice Manec's eyes flicker evilly as he pointed the arrowhead's point toward her.

Kagome's finger touched the sharp point, and started bleeding instantly. "Ouch, darn me. I should've been more careful." Kagome hurried back to the group to bandage her finger, forgetting all about how she was going to ask about Sango.

"So, Captain Manec, is the task done?" whispered another "villager". Manec only nodded, a pleased smile on his face.

The sky was darkening, and both Shippo and Inuyasha (thought he hated to admit it at first) were scared to travel more.

"Very well, we will camp for tonight," said Miroku. "I prefer it be daylight before I see my beloved Sango again. There may be trouble, after all."

The gang, all content in finding the village in where Sango must be at, settled down and fell fast asleep, both Inuyasha and Shippo cuddled next to Kagome.

Inuyasha's mind was becoming less and less like himself, and more and more like a child. If he stays this form for much longer, will he loose all consciousness about his past and his old self?

That was the question on both Kagome and Miroku's mind that night.

But all of a sudden, Kagome felt a tingle on the finger that got pricked. The insignificant tingle quickly turned into a painful throb.

Miroku looked up surprisingly as Kagome shot up from her sleeping bag. Her eyes were glowing green.

**wow I did that all in one breath. so, is it any good? please review! i'll be sure to thank you! and also, im kinda stuck. any ideas? what will become of kagome? how will Inuyasha be affected?**


	5. Manec and Company

**ok im hoping for one last update before I get into the wreck of school. im so filled with sick dread…**

**anyways, I love romance. im a total romance freak, and I wanted my story to be romantic too… but I apparently am no good in writing it myself. so ive changed the genre of my story to action/adventure/humor. lets see how it fares. and for now ill just settle for reading romance…**

**on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

from last chapter

Inuyasha's mind was becoming less and less like himself, and more and more like a child. If he stays this form for much longer, will he loose all consciousness about his past and his old self?

That was the question on both Kagome and Miroku's mind that night.

But all of a sudden, Kagome felt a tingle on the finger that got pricked. The insignificant tingle quickly turned into a painful throb.

Miroku looked up surprisingly as Kagome shot up from her sleeping bag. Her eyes were glowing green.

end

"Kagome? Something wrong?" asked Miroku..

Kagome ignored him and started walking toward the village. _Must…Follow…L-light. _thought Kagome.

The pain in her finger had now spread to the rest of her body, but in her head, she could see a tiny light. Barely glowing, but there. And Kagome felt slightly soothed when she went toward it.

Like this, Kagome walked all the way to a scraggly hut. "Happy New Years!" the showy red banner draped across it said.

It was nowhere near the New Year, for it was the month of May, but Kagome didn't notice the banner nor that it was faulty. She was still ferociously attracted to the light.

Kagome pushed open the creaky door, and stumbled inside. All of a sudden, the pain stopped.

"Ahh, so you've finally arrived," whispered a soft, raspy voice from the depths of darkness beyond the hut.

* * *

_What the heck is Kagome up too? sigh women. They run off on you like this. Yes, they do._

A confused Miroku looked around but Kagome was nowhere in sight.

Inuyasha stirred. He slowly opened his yellow-amber eyes, and sat up. "Where's Mommy?"

Miroku started, then turned around. "What did you say? You can't possibly mean Kagome…"

Tears streamed down Inuyasha's face. "I want Mommy! Mommy M-mommy! Where did you go?" he cried.

Miroku: sweat-drop X 10.

"Well, erm…you just havta wait. She'll be back soon." Miroku was desperate as a grief-stricken Inuyasha started throwing a humungous tantrum.

"No, no don't cry. I'm sure she just went to the bathroom or took a walk…" Miroku was having no luck.

* * *

The voice continued, and Kagome could do nothing but listen. "Young Miko. Was the pain unbearable? In order for it to never come back, you will have to do one thing."

"What? What is it?" Kagome whimpered. This place was really eerie.

"KILL INUYASHA!" the soft voice turned into a scream as a gruesome spider-woman walked out of the darkness and into plain view.

Kagome was totally taken aback. By both the absurdity of the idea and the ugliness of the creature in front of her.

The woman, if it could be considered one, had 8 extremely gruesomely hairy legs and one big bulging red eyeball that looked like its veins were about to pop. Her breasts showed, wrinkled and old, and her hair resembled that of Manec's.

"N-no. I will never hurt Inuyasha. And you can't make me, you ugly monster!" retorted Kagome.

This angered the spider-woman. "WHAT? "Ugly monster", you say? You good-for-nothing vile girl, take this!"

The pain in Kagome's body came back full blast. Kagome shook violently from the unbearable pain. "AHHHH! MAKE. IT………STOP! PLEASE!" she shrieked.

The spider-woman blinked her eyes, and Kagome's pain resided. "So, girl, are you willing to help?"

"NO" Kagome said firmly. "NEVER." She tried not to let her increasing fear show.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Very well. Manec, you may come out now.."

Manec also appeared from the darkness, followed by the so-called village trainees. Their spears were ready. Manec at the front was holding the same demon-horn spear that had pierced Kagome's finger. "What should I do with her, lovely sister Zehra?"

"Destroy her."

* * *

Young Inuyasha stopped his sniffling. His ears perked up and he concentrated intently. "Miroku. .Mommy's in trouble."

"Miroku sleepily grunted, "Huh?"

"Wake up you big oaf! Listen…KAGOME'S IN TROUBLE!" Inuyasha shouted.

**Wow a long chapter! Oh yeah almost forgot. Thanks all the people who reviewed for chap. 4: icydragonfire, wolfdemon2010, Fallen from the sky, Anime-girl-cutie, and Akida411searcher. **

**And thanks for all of yall's suggestions! I considered all of them! And I already got most of the story plotted out. Review and I'll update soon!** **(plz?)**


	6. The Cause Of It All

**sorry for not updating for so long. school has been such a drag…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Miroku blinked a few times.

_Oh no, he's never going to believe me!_ thought Inuyasha. _But I just know it! I-I can sense Mommy!_

"Ok then, let's go save her," said Miroku. "You lead the way."

Inuyasha was completely taken aback. Miroku was listening to him! But the problem is…he didn't know where Kagome was. "Umm, just follow me," he mumbled. Miroku grabbed the still-sleeping Shippo, and they were off.

* * *

Manec advanced on Kagome. "Silly little girl," he hissed. "If you could have just obediently listened to us, it wouldn't need to come to this" 

"My sister Zehra and I," Manec continued bitterly. "Were the most powerful demons of the western land at one time. We were beautiful too. We ruled the lands heroically and full of pride—no one could stop us. BUT, a vile creature named Naraku appeared one New Year's Eve. He was powerful. More so than I could ever imagine. And…"

Manec's voice broke off, full of resentment. "and…he defeated us," he finished in a whisper. "H-he confined us to this hut, in which it will be New Year's Eve until the end of time, on that fateful night. He degraded us to this state. We are forced to stay here, confined to this threadbare hut. We cannot set foot outside the hut, or we will immediately be burned to ashes, for we can only survive if we forever stay locked in time on that day."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FELT?" Manec screamed out, his face filled with emotion. "To be restrained in this shack for eternity is numerous times worse than dying, and worse than hell. I could not stand it no longer."

_So Naraku was behind this. I should have known. They have a sad life, but what does it have to do with me? _thought Kagome, bewildered. The pain searing through her felt worse with every passing second.

"Umm demon-ruler-sir? What does this have to do with me and killing Inuyasha? Your story is very touching and all but…"

"SILENCE FOOL! I was about to explain. Because my loving sister Zehra saw my pain and longing to be free again, she exchanged bodies with a lowly demon that wanted her lovely features. In return, that demon hunted down the Magic Spear of Oromatsu. This powerful spear allowed me to set foot outside, but only for short periods of time. In those precious minutes, I went to see a prophecy. The great prophecy told me that I needed to destroy a half-demon traveling with a girl who shoots sacred arrows, a demon slayer with a firecat, a monk whose hand wanders, and a little fox kitsune. Then Naraku's spell would be broken, and I could seek revenge!"

Kagome giggled at the description of Miroku that Manec gave despite her pain. "You listen to stupid prophecies? And you had to get ME to kill him for you?"

"SHUDDUP! YOU IGNORANT WOMAN! THAT'S IT! I'VE TALKED TOO LONG! YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Manec advanced menacingly.

"When I found the half-demon, I secretly observed you all, and found ya'll to be a formidable group. My body was still weak, my good-for-nothing minions don't even know how to fight correctly, so I used my mind, my intelligence! I found out everything about your group that there is to know! I schemed up everything! I cursed the food, but only the half-demon ate it. So I got rid of the demon-slayer by creating this illusion, this village,which also became quite handy when you came hunting for her."

Kagome edged closer to the door. Manec was steadily approaching. This guy was insane! And Zehra and her army, they just stood there and stared into space. This was a group of psychopaths!

Manec kept on blabbering (I thought he said he talked too long, no?), " I thought I could use you to do the job, but guess I can't rely on anyone. You are useless now. So you will die."

Manec raised his spear above Kagome's head, his eyes flickering evilly. As he got ready to lower it, Kagome screamed. "INUYASHA!"

As if on cue, Miroku burst through the door, Inuyasha and a now-awakened-and-scared-to-death Shippo on his shoulders. "There she is, we finally found her," exclaimed Miroku!

"Inuyasha jumped down and charged at Manec. "Don't hurt Mommy, you jerk!"

Manec paused for a second and then started bellowing hysterically. "Hee Har Har Ho HAHAHA! What are you going to do, little wittle doggie? I was going to come looking for you myself later, but look, you showed up to your own death! HARHOO HEEHEE!"

Zehra spoke up. "I'll deal with the girl. You get the half-demon." Zehra extended her ugly legs at Kagome. Kagome's pain intensified yet even more.

"Inu…yasha. H-help…" she cried.

**I think I'll stop there. the plot is finally becoming more clear. Please R & R. It only takes a minute of your time, but it really means a lot to me! The thanks this time goes to: Anime-girl-cutie, letsxgetxitxstarted, inuyasha-and-cosmo-4-ever, Akida411searcher, wolf demon2010, shaaarona, and Anna Sohma.**

**Thanks to everyone whose read my story up to this far:D**

**And if you review, I'll be sure to read ur story too! ;) **

**PS. This was my longest chapter yet! phew...im pooped.**


	7. Nearing the End

**ok heres the update as promised. to tell yall the truth, im rushing through this cuz im still terribly busy. but I didn't want to let evryone down, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

recap:

Zehra spoke up. "I'll deal with the girl. You get the half-demon." Zehra extended her ugly legs at Kagome. Kagome's pain intensified yet even more.

"Inu…yasha. H-help…"

end recap.

Millions of thoughts were going through Inuyasha's head. _What do I do? What can I do? Mommy… Mommy…MOMMY…KAGOME!_

Something changed in Inuyasha, and everyone saw it.

"Hurry Manec, destroy him before it's too late and the spell wears off!" cried Zehra. "Hurry up an-…"

Zehra was cut off by Inuyasha's claws as it penetrated though her body. "NOOO! This can't be happening!" she moaned.

Manec stood agasp one second, and full of fury the next. "I SHALL REVENGE MY SISTER!" he cried as him and his club went charging at Inuyasha.

It was too late. Inuyasha was now in his full and complete-sized demon form, and he was angrier than ever.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

Then it was over.

Everyone stood exhausted as they surveyed the scene. Zehra had diminished into rubble, and with Manec killed, his minions had strangely dissipated.

"Inuyasha, you're back!" cried Kagome all of a sudden and flung herself into his arms.

Inuyasha's pupils quickly reverted to normal as he replied, "Yes Kagome, and I'm glad I was able to help you."

"Wow it seems like Inuyasha was under a spell that only true love could break. That was the one thing Manec overlooked." sighed Miroku under his breath.

"Miroku, but where's Sango?" asked Shippo. "I thought Manec created an illusion to trick her, but to where?"

Miroku's eyes widened as realization hit him. "Oh. no." he managed to gasp.

**sorry, so sorry that it was short. but like I said, im extremely busy.**

**so forgive me, as im off to have fun! **

**wait, what fun?**

**oops almost forgot. here are my thanks to my ever faithful reviewers:**

**shaaarona, foxychild, viola1990, ZenoBell, wolfdemon2010, Anime-girl-cutie(btw, do u hav an account? I can never contact u…), Akida411searcher, AkaraUsagi, Flamegirl37c, icydragonfire, inlover8, and sugarfreak!**

**thanks a infinity plus one! and plz continue to review everyone! the next chapter WILL be much better, I promise :D u review my story, I'll review yours**


	8. Sango, Where Are You?

**thanks korovee, ChronoLegend, wolfdemon2010, and Fallenfromthesky! yall are my inspiration!**

**well, im miserably sick right now and im updating anyways even tho im supposed to be doing homework. aren't I nice?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

last chap recap: 

"Miroku, but where's Sango?" asked Shippo. "I thought Manec created an illusion to trick her, but to where?"

Miroku's eyes widened as realization hit him. "Oh. no." he managed to gasp.

end recap.

* * *

"The Gespizo Intuition." that was what Miroku said. 

Everyone was sitting down, concerned over what to do next.

"It means when certain powerful illusions are cast, the victim is so thoroughly entranced by it, they believe it to be reality, and in a way, it becomes one to them. I believe Sango fell trap to this, and the side effects are…gruesome."

"Are you sure? This could be something totally harmless," said Kagome.

"No I learned of it in my early days of my training as a monk, on a special escapade."

"Feh. I bet there were lots of young women on this "escapade" of yours," retorted Inuyasha.

"Well that's true too.." chuckled Miroku.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go save Sango!" proclaimed Shippo.

And so they set off in anticipation, toward the remains of Sango's old village, where they hoped to find her, whole and alive.

_

* * *

Sango… Sango….Saaannngooo… _

"Arghhh!" Sango screamed in frustration. What were those voices, calling to her? Where was she?

Sango's whole body ached, and she wandered around aimlessly, her senses dull and her mind clouded. She knew her food-diminished body could not hold up much longer.

_I must get to Kirara. I must find my friends. _These were Sango's last thoughts before she succumbed to exhaustion and passed out.

* * *

"Hey look! There! Hatchi, fly us down!" yelled Miroku. (a/n Hatchi is Miroku's raccoon-like accomplice) 

"Hey it's Kirara!" shouted Kagome.

The once magnificent beast was now a state of ragged dishevelment, and meowed pleasingly on catching sight of the gang. Kirara transformed into her cute little kitty form, and jumped into Kagome's lap.

"Kirara, where is Sango? Did something happen to her?" asked a concerned Miroku.

Kirara reluctantly jumped down from Kagome's arms, and sniffed the ground.

sniff sniff…sniff sniff sniff

Then Kirara bounded off to the left, heading straight for the forest just outside Sango's old village.

"All right! We're finally getting somewhere! Let's go!" said Inuyasha.

"We're so close." replied Miroku. _Please Sango. I pray that you are still alive and safe._

**

* * *

OK that's all I have time for. plz plz review and ill update ASAP. bye until next time:D **


	9. Sango's Demise

**omg im soooooo sorry I havnt updated in sooo long! ive been so bogged down by everything…math competition, spelling bee (im going to nationals btw!), TAKS testing (ugh)…and just everything! and no im not one of those nerds who study feverishly all day…im just naturally smart :D**

**so to prove that I havnt disappeared off the face of the planet, here I am updating! arent I nice?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…or course not…this is getting pretty old…**

**anyways, on w/the story…**

_Sango….Sango…._

Sango looked around drowsily. Where was she?

A girl, a heavenly maiden with pale, fair skin was speaking to her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Sango.

_You are in the heavenly lands, _the girl replied simply.

"Wha-…how…AM I DEAD?" asked Sango, horror dawning on her.

_You may say that, _replied the girl. _But it may not be entirely true._

_My name is Imori Kuzaki, daughter of emperor Boran Kuzaki. I have been sent here to guide you._

"So…I am dead," said Sango bluntly. She had a distant look on her face. "My family…will I be reunited with them?"

_That is where you are wrong, Sango. You are still needed in the material world. Your friends are looking for you frantically this very moment. There are people who care deeply for you. One, in particular._

An image of Miroku flooded Sango's brain. Miroku smiled warmly at her.

"Oh my gosh. I want to go back." whispered Sango.

_That is why you have been given a second chance. Your will to live again, your friends' love for you…Sango, your destiny is to live the rest of your life with the man you love, and amongst all your friends. An evil twisted this fate, but ti is not too late to change it. Go Sango, you have been granted a second chance. Live out your destiny to the fullest…_

With that, the girl started fading. Sango reached out to her, but she was intangible. Suddenly, Sango was wide awake, and she realized she was in the forest again.

Other voiced could be heard. "SANGO! YOU'RE AWAKE! WE WERE SO WORRIED!" It was Shippo.

"Hey there." Sango turned her head. And there, was Miroku.

**OK there ya go. probably one more chapter to go till this story ends. well plz review, I hope yall still read my stoey and don't lose faith in me:D**


End file.
